1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file management apparatuses, and more particularly relates to a file management apparatus for managing content files on a calendar, an image display apparatus for playing and displaying the content files, a processing method therefor, and a program for allowing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital still cameras and digital video cameras become more widely used, an increasing number of users are creating content files (still image files, moving image files, audio files, etc.). It is difficult for the users to remember all the content files, and it is likely that the content files remain unorganized.
To solve this problem, known apparatuses are available for managing content files by displaying their representative images on a calendar on the basis of their creation time, namely, the time, day, month, and year on which the content files are created. For example, an information processing apparatus for displaying a list of captured image files according to the capturing date or time is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-33711 (FIG. 31).